Si Rabun Mencari Cinta
by Yumipii
Summary: Ketika kutukan rabun menguasai daerah asal Nijimura, secara tak langsung kumat pun ikut menyerang. Bagaimana nasib senpai ketjeh yang begitu terbully (disini), selagi dirinya berusaha menggapai cinta?


Si Rabun Mencari Cinta

©Yumipii

Warning : OOC (banget), humor garing, alur kecepetan.

Happy reading! X3

* * *

Siswa 17 tahun, yang lebih dikenal sebagai kapten klub basket, Nijimura Shuzo, rabun.

Memang penyakit sejak lahir, namun menjadi salah satu penyebab dendam kesumat tertanam di dalam dirinya. Pasalnya, matanya hanya bisa melihat secara hitam, abu-abu, dan putih.

Mungkin lebih sering disimpulkan sebagai buta warna.

Pernah kejadian saat dirinya masih SD, di mana gurunya sempat ngotot dan marah karena dirinya tak bisa membedakan hampir semua warna. Ya, tidak heran; hampir semuanya kelabu di matanya. Sebuah jotosan akhirnya mendarat pada perut gurunya setelah lama berdebat. Tapi sampai hari ini dia masih kesal karena sempat dikatain bodoh oleh gurunya.

(Dan menurutnya hal tersebut merupakan salah satu kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.)

Omong-omong soal rabun, ada mitos bahwa orang yang menderita hal tersebut akan kembali melihat warna ketika menemukan jodoh mereka.

Tidak mengherankan, dari tadi, karakter utama kita sedang sibuk menontoni para gadis berlalu lalang dengan penuh ketelitian.

Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Membuat beberapa gadis bergidik ketakutan.

Tapi tetap saja, usahanya terbuang sia-sia.

"Woi, Niji," panggil temannya,

"Ternyata elu bakat jadi orang mesum ya."

"Hah?"

"Gue tahu lu capek ngejomblo, Ji. Tapi ga gitu-"

BUGH

Rasa sakit seperti kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perut tiba-tiba menyerang. Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak seindah apa yang cerita-cerita katakan; rasanya seriusan SAKIT.

Saking sakitnya, dia hanya bisa memegangi perut sambil berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Mirip orang yang air ketubannya pecah.

Hari itu, dua hal orang itu pelajari;

Selalu mengingat untuk tidak meledek sang monyong pelangi, terutama saat temannya itu tengah menjones.

Kedua, ingat, kalau ngebet sembuhin buta warna menyebabkan OOC.

* * *

Festival budaya sekolah.

Acara yang paling tepat dan paling bergengsi dalam menawarkan berbagai jenis klub kepada adik kelas. Kegiatan ini diadakan setahun sekali sebagai ajang merayakan tahun ajaran baru, yang selalu berhasil menarik jumlah peminat yang besar untuk klub basket.

Disinilah, sang senpai tengah menopang dagunya selagi menontoni satu persatu anak baru mengisi formulir di hadapannya.

Semua anak baru itu tak terlalu berbeda; sekelompok anak yang kebanyakan hanya memiliki ambisi yang besar.

Tidak banyak yang spesial.

Hingga berdirilah di hadapannya, seorang adik kelas bersurai menyala. Anak ini sungguh menarik, pikirnya. Tentu saja, ditatapi secara intens seperti itu tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Ditambah dengan warna yang begitu asing dan entah-namanya-apaan itu, yang membuatnya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk mengecek kewarasannya.

Namun, sungguh; warna itu indah sekali. Ditambah dengan potensi yang sepertinya menarik perhatiannya.

"Semoga kau masuk tim," celotehnya tanpa dirinya sadari, membuat sang adik kelas tertegun sesaat.

"Terima kasih."

Dibalas senyuman yang baru saja melelehkan hati Nijimura.

* * *

"Tumben, ga ngeliatin cewe lagi, Ji," sindir temannya selagi menjaga jaraknya, yang sampai kini masih mengiang di kepala Nijimura.

Dia masih tak mau mempercayai, dirinya yang berbakat untuk menjadi senpai idaman segala kouhai (perempuan) malah makin menjadi maho.

Sekali lagi, maho.

Hal ini diperkuat lagi dengan dirinya yang semakin tak sabar untuk mengetes anggota baru.

Masih tak terima, dirinya kembali menontoni para gadis yang berlalu lalang. Sejujurnya, pria yang sewarasnya seharusnya sudah tergoda dengan rok-rok yang begitu mini.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, dirinya tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Menghela nafas, ia mulai mengamati pulpen merah yang dilempar dan ditangkapnya, seraya mengagumi warnanya.

Ah, masih 2 minggu lagi, gumamnya.

Gapapa Ji, gapapa.

Sumpah, Ji, beraniin aja, anaknya kalem-kalem gitu kok. Daripada lu nyesel, daripada lu mewek selagi ngais tanah.

Ayo, Ji.

Nafas yang dalam ditariknya untuk menenangkan diri,

Mulailah dirinya berjalan ke arah adik kelas itu dengan niat untuk 'sekedar mengajarkan adik kelas' sebagai perbincangan pertama mereka.

"Akashi."

Adik kelas itu menoleh, membuat Nijimura seketika nge-blank tentang pembicaraan (yang sempat dipikirkan begitu lama sebelumnya).

* * *

"Woiii! Gue berhasil!"

Sorakan sang kapten basket membuat dua teman sesama rambut hitam (wajarlah, tidak berwarna-warni; nasib para karakter yang hanya numpang lewat) sangat terusik oleh suaranya yang cempreng.

"Halah, berhasilnya lu palingan cuman ngintipin kolor cewe."

"Bahkan gue ga suka ngeliatinnya."

Temannya ini langsung melotot.

"HA! BALIKIN DUIT GUE! BENER KAN NIH ORANG DAH GA LURUS!"

Hening sejenak. Nijimura tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu," teman yang tadi pertama menyahut kembali memotong pembicaraan, "maksudnya lu cuman lu ga suka ngeliatin kolor, tapi suka sama cewenya kan?"

Nijimura terdiam. Kalau ia beritahu kebenarannya, ia akan berhasil menjadi bahan gosipan. Namun jika dirinya berbohong, dosanya semakin menumpuk (yang belakangan akan ketahuan juga).

So, silent is gold.

"NGOMONG KEK JI, GUE LAGI PERLU DUIT BANGET BUAT JAJAN?"

"Udeeeh, ikhlasin aje. Balikin duit gue."

* * *

"JI JI JI JADI LU GIMANA? LU KEMAREN KENAPA? JADI SEBENARNYA LU GIMANA?"

Batin Nijimura semakin kesal mendengar pertanyaan temannya yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

'Aku kan, ga bisa diginiin terus,' pikirnya.

Aih, Nijimura sampai lupa diri.

"JI LU GITU YA? TEGA BANGET SAMA TEMEN SENDIRI! NGACANGIN MULU DARI KEMAREN!"

"Ji, gue tau lu ngebet pengen nyembuhin butanya lu, tapi jangan main suka sama orang cuman gara-gara alasan itu doang."

KREK.

Curhatan Nijimura yang sudah entah berapa tahun lamanya itu terkuak semuanya di tempat.

"Kasihan korbannya. Kalo kagak sembuh, lu bakal tinggalin gitu aja?" ujar teman yang sama.

Sejenak, semua terdiam.

"Woi, jangan main buka-bukaan sekarang dong. Ga usah kenceng-kenceng juga kan," bisik Nijimura yang merasa tidak enak ditontoni orang-orang di belakangnya.

* * *

"Nijimura-san, kau bercanda? Aku sudah memiliki orang lain, tahu."

jawab sang adik kelas dengan santai, membuat Nijimura terheran untuk sesaat.

Mungkin bukan diri adik kelas itu yang disukainya.

Mungkin sebenarnya, ia hanya kagum atas kelincahannya, warnanya yang indah, dan kepemimpinannya yang layak.

Mungkin hanya begitu berterima kasih dan senang menemukan seseorang untuk setidaknya, memberikan satu warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin, tidak lebih.

* * *

HAE SEMUAAA, INI YUMIPIIII 3

Bisa dipanggil Yuna, bisa dipanggil Yumi, sapi pun bisa, www

Anyways.. Ini fanfic yang tadinya direncanakan bakal humoris asik jadinya garing gini. Wew.

Fanfic pertama Yuna lho. Ayy.

Sejujurnya Yuna ga pernah punya pikiran buat bikin fanfic. Aslinya, Yuna tuh sukanya gambar, jadi ga pernah kepikiran buat nulis sama sekali—

Terus dipaksa sama temen, tepatnya Seishan buat bikin. Penyiksaan banget.

Parahnya, udah lewat dedlen, isinya gini. Bagaimanapun, sebagai fanfic yang berhasil panjang dan ga membunuh semua karakter, ini Yuna banggain banget. (buat sekarang)

Aduh, malah curhat :"))

Updetan selanjutnya sih mungkin rada lama— D":

Biasa lah, urusan RL, sebagai pelajar yang baik, harus memprioritaskan tugas terlebih dahulu- D"X

Anyywayyyssss, thank you for reading! xD


End file.
